


until you get older

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, NHL All-Star Game, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Sid, Marc, and Kris manage to actually have adult communication about their relationship. Sort of.





	until you get older

“I missed you,” Sid said quietly. Marc looked up from where he was sucking a mark into his neck. Behind them on the bed, Tanger snorted.

“You pick now to say it, Sid?” he said, drily. Marc agreed with him a little. They’d had lunch together, they’d had the whole game in Vegas and their meetings around that, and there was all of this weekend, and Sid had said nothing, acting exactly like everything was perfectly normal. Now that Marc had finally wrangled the two of them into his bed, Sid just had to go bring up feelings.

Sid grimaced. “Sorry I couldn’t do it earlier, but I didn’t want to let you go after this with not saying anything. It all feels wrong without you, Flower.”

Marc sat back up with a huff. “Sid, you have a whole team. Most of them are the same. Tanger’s right fucking here. I miss you too, you know that, but we all have to deal with it.” He really didn’t want to spend his all star weekend dealing with hockey players’ stunted emotions. He got enough of that on his own team. This was supposed to be fun and easy.

This time, Tanger spoke up, frowning. “Hey, you’re the one who’s always saying we should be honest with each other.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t mean ‘expect me to do all the work of putting you back together when you still have the fucking team’! Fuck, Kris, I’m putting in my own work getting used to a whole new city, new guys, a new team style in front of me, I can’t help the two of you through it all at the same time!”

Sid looked sad, and nodded. “That’s fair, I’m sorry.” But Tanger sat forward and pointed a finger at Marc angrily.

“No, fuck you, Flower, you can’t just push all this off on us. Yeah, we can’t ask you to work us through losing you, but you don’t get to just treat us like random hookups either. Fucking goes along with feelings, you know that.”

Fuck. Marc slumped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Okay, fine. Sorry. You’re right. What did you want to tell me, Sid?”

Sid’s voice sounded a little defiant, as if he expected them to disagree with what he was saying. “That was really most of it. I missed you a lot, Flower, but not as a teammate. I mean, yeah, as a teammate too, but as a friend, as someone I was sleeping with, as a _person_.”

“Oh,” Marc said quietly. He sat back up, and hugged Sid before looking at the two of them. “I’m sorry.” Sid shrugged, and Tanger looked between the two of them.

“Sid, maybe try getting to that part a little earlier and actually saying the whole thing. Flower, not everything is about you, or, ah- not the way you think it is, anyway. Both of you, don’t make me play relationship counselor again, I hate feeling like the grown-up.” Marc was sure he was smiling sappily at him, but he couldn’t help it. Fuck, he loved them so much. Tanger looked uncomfortable now, and he said, “Can we go back to making out now? I’m allergic to this much feelings.”

Sid laughed. “Sure, bud, whatever you say,” and in unspoken agreement, he and Marc pushed Tanger back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> THE EXPANSION DRAFT ANGST IS NEVER ENDING AND I'M SO SORRY. anyway look at any picture of them from this all star weekend, they're in love, i don't make the rules.


End file.
